


In The Stars

by andrastes_grace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Reapers, Biotics, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Lovecraftian, Past Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Revisionist History, Science Fiction, Space Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: The development of a new type of biotics has placed humanity at the centre of Citadel Space.The controversy of a recent war still lingers.And two brothers search for what they've lost.





	In The Stars

Hadya al-Jilani, _Citadel Times_ , had spent had spent the last half an hour outside apartment 3315b in the Central District of the Tayseri Ward, perched on a low wall.  It wasn’t how she planned on spending her early morning, but her editor had made it clear – don’t bother C-Sec officers while they were at work.  One too many ‘official complaints’, apparently.

But he’d said nothing about while they _weren’t_ at work.

Finally, the door opened up and Hadya leapt up, smoothing down her skirt and immediately adopting the smile that could usually charm a source out of more than they were willing to tell.

“Officer Hughes,” she said.  Her target was Maes Hughes, a dark-haired man in his late twenties, hazel eyes hidden behind glasses.  He was former Alliance, now working for C-Sec.  Married, one child.  “Hadya al-Jilani, Central Times.  I was hoping to ask you a few questions about –“

The man’s response was a cheerful, “No comment.”

“ _If_ I could just have a moment of your time to ask you about the death of Councillor Tevos.”  She kept pace easily with Hughes’ longer strides.  As they said back on Earth, this wasn’t her first rodeo.

“No comment.”

“It’s been four years and there’s still no answers for her unexpected death.”

“No comment.”

“Rumours say it’s now not even considered a murder investigation, let alone an open murder investigation.”

“No comment.”

“Don’t you think it’s in any way suspicious that we’re yet to hear of anyone filling Tevos’ empty seat?”

“No comment.”

“Officer Hughes,” Hayda stepped in front of him, and it was either stop or trip over her.  “You have to know, I’m not going to give up.  I know for a fact you were the original investigating officer.  And that you were suddenly pulled from the case by the personal order of Councillor Bradley.  Do you have anything you feel you can comment on?  This is in the public interest.”

“Well, I do have something,” Hughes tapped into his omni-tool.  “It’s an important investigation,” he said, his face and voice serious.  A picture of a pretty, blond haired woman was projected from his omni-tool, “into the women who stole my heart!  This is my wife, Gracia.  Isn’t she beautiful?”

 _Professional, be professional, Hadya_.  She made sure her smile was back in position, “she’s very nice, but I’m really not interested in hearing about your wife, Officer Hughes –“

“It’s not just my wife!”  He made a few adjustments to the tool, and the image disappeared, replaced by one of a small blonde girl flashing a peace sign at the camera, “It’s my daughter, Elicia, too!”

Hayda sighed, and stepped to the side.  Sometimes it was better just to admit defeat.

But still…

“I’m not giving up,” she called after him, “I’ll to the bottom of this story someday.  What do you have to say about that?”

He laughed, and waved to her over his shoulder.

“No comment!”

 

Humming to himself, Maes wove his way through the morning crowds, and picked up a shuttle at the rapid transit station opposite the Shepard Memorial.  He gave his destination to the Asari driver as the spaceport.

Barely seconds into the journey, Maes’ omni tool indicated an incoming call.  He grinned when he saw the name.

“Yo, Roy.  What can I do for you?” Maes folded his arms behind his head and relaxed into his seat.

“Hughes, when I gave you access to my Spectre channel I made it clear it was passing on information relating to open investigations, didn’t I?”  Roy’s voice was in his ear, as a clear as if the man were sitting next to him.  Maes didn’t need to see his best friend to know that his elbows would be resting on his desk, fingers steepled and eyes closed in exasperation.

“Yup.”

There was a deep sigh.  “So, explain _why_ my inbox is flooded with pictures of your daughter?”

“Not just my daughter,” Maes’ indignant response was quick.  “My wife, too.”

“As fond as I am of both the women in your life,” It was actually possible to hear the icy smile on his face, “That is not an appropriate use of my secure Spectre channel.”

“I think it’s highly appropriate.  You said, ‘open investigations or important information'.”

His friend sighed again.

“But if you’re after something less interesting than the progress of your goddaughter –“ Maes tapped into his omni-tool, sorting through files and sending some on, “then I have something that might fit that criteria.”

There was silence from Roy, although the line was still open.  The driver – privy only to Maes’ side of the conversation - had a bemused expression on her face visible in the rear-view mirror.   It was funny how – for all their technology and pooled knowledge of dozens of Council Space races, Maes reflected – cars were essentially the same everywhere.

“Are you sure about this?” Roy’s voice was low and serious.  Maes knew the Spectre wouldn’t have had time to read over all the files he’d been sent, but just a cursory glance would be enough to give him the most pertinent information.

“Positive.  You take care of yourself out there, Roy.  Our ‘mutual friend’ has every reason to dislike you.”

Roy laughed, a hollow, empty, sound, “I’m aware.  But thank you.”

“And Roy?”  Maes had adopted the same low, serious tone as his friend.

“What?”

“You should find yourself a wife!”

There was a noise that combined near physical annoyance with barely contained profanity and the call the discounted.  Maes laughed, and wondered how much his friend longed for the days of physical phones he could slam down in disgust.

The rest of the journey passed in silence, except for the sound of Maes playing Angry Birds on his omni-tool.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend Alex for the idea of omni-tools having Angry Birds.


End file.
